


November Isn't Christmas (or is it?)

by juiceboxjellyfish



Series: Carry On Countdown 2017 [10]
Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Christmas Music, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Watford, Singing, SnowBaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 12:10:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12911637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juiceboxjellyfish/pseuds/juiceboxjellyfish
Summary: Simon enthusiastically listens to Christmas music in November.





	November Isn't Christmas (or is it?)

I can’t really feel my fingers when I get home. I struggle switching the grocery bags to one hand so that I can open the door, and can barely wait to get inside the warm flat. I definitely should’ve put some gloves on before I went out, but oh well. That’s life. 

When I open the door, I’m welcomed by music and the smell of freshly baked… something. Knowing Simon, it’s probably scones.   
“Babe, I’m home!” I call out, and Simon steps out of the kitchen. He has flour in his face and hair, and he’s wearing a holly-patterned apron.  
“You got the groceries, nice! How was work?” he asks, taking one of the bags out of my hands.  
“Same as always” I respond, and give him a quick kiss. “You look adorable, what are you baking?”  
“I just put some scones in the oven. Wanna help me clean up in the kitchen?”  
“Sure, just take these bags so I can take my coat off.”

The kitchen is a bit of a mess, just like you’d expect. Simon starts putting the groceries away, and I suddenly recognise the music playing in the background.   
“Simon, are you listening to Christmas music?”   
Simon looks up from the groceries, blushing.  
“It’s almost Christmas” he says, as if I’m weird for questioning it.  
“It’s November.”  
“Exactly! Less than two months left!”  
“November is not almost Christmas.”  
Simon grabs his phone and turns the volume up a little bit, all while looking me straight in the eye.  
“Are you sure?” he says, raising his eyebrows.  
“Yes Simon. November is too early for Christmas music.”  
Simon turns the volume up even more.  
“Come on Baz, you know you want to sing along!”  
“I don’t.”  
“Make my wish come truuuuuueeee…” Simon sings. “all I want for Christmaaaas iiiiiiiiiiiis youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu…” And then he starts dancing around the kitchen.  
“It’s not Christmas!” I yell over the music, but he ignores me and keeps singing. His cheeks are still red, and his eyes are glowing, It’s bloody adorable.   
“You’re ridiculous!” I shout. He grabs my arm, pulling me with him.  
“Oh come on Baz, just dance with me! Have some fun!”  
I roll my eyes, but then I join him.   
“I just want you for my own” he sings at me, and I give in and smile at him as I respond with “more than you could ever know”, and then I’m screwed. I just made this a duet, and there’s no way I’m getting out of it. We sing the rest of the chorus together, and Simon dramatically points to me when he sings the word you, making me giggle. Simon keeps a somewhat straight face until I get to the line “I won’t even wish for snow”, where we both start laughing.  
“Well that’s a lie” I say. “I’ve always wished for Snow.”  
Simon blushes and kisses me, and I actually have nothing against the Christmas music. It’s early, and it’s over the top, and probably a bit cheesy, but it makes Simon so happy. He pulls away from the kiss to sing at me, and I just laugh. 

We keep singing as we clean the kitchen, and it takes a lot longer than it should. Simon and I both forget about his scones, and they’re a little dark when we take them out of the oven. They still taste fine though, and Simon enthusiastically feeds me one, getting crumbs everywhere. We’re making new messes while we clean, and it’s hard to tell if the kitchen has been tidied at all since we started. 

Simon and I are doing a pretty horrible duet of Baby It’s Cold Outside when someone knocks at the door. Judging by the aggressive sound, they’ve been knocking for a while. Simon drops the wooden spoon he’s using as a mic and we both rush to the door. I open it, trying to look calm and normal. Outside is one of our neighbours, looking both irritated and amused as we open the door. I realise that Simon is still wearing his apron and that while Simon has dropped his wooden spoon microphone, I’m still holding a whisk in a tight grip. We’re both blushing. So much for looking normal. I smile nervously at the woman outside our door.  
“I’m sorry to interrupt your duet, but it’s, eh, pretty loud. I would appreciate it if you turned the volume down a little.”  
“So sorry” Simon says. “We’re pretty excited about Christmas, so it slipped our minds. I’ll go turn it down.”  
“It’s November…” the lady responds, and Simon looks at me.  
“Exactly!” I blurt out. “Less than two months left till Christmas!”  
Simon smiles widely at me.  
“Crowley Baz, I love you so much” he says, and kisses me. I feel him smiling against my lips.

Our neighbour clears her throat, and Simon and I fly apart.  
“Right, the music!” Simon exclaims, and both the neighbour and I laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I would tell you to stay tuned for tomorrow's fic but I haven't written it yet, so we'll see.
> 
> Please leave a comment, I read them all and they make me really happy!


End file.
